A wireless local area network (WLAN) may include a diversity of electronic devices such as smart phones, laptop computers, tablets, digital media players, audio/visual equipment such as televisions and stereos, set-top boxes and remote control devices. Increasingly, such devices are required to be interoperable within the WLAN. For example, a router or other access point connected to the Internet may also be connected wirelessly with any number of such electronic devices within the WLAN. In addition, one or more of the devices within the WLAN may wirelessly communicate directly with another one of the devices in the WLAN, as well as with the access point. For example, a tablet device may have a wireless communication link with the access point. Simultaneously, the tablet device might maintain a separate wireless communication link with a set-top box or a digital media player. This functionality has been provided by time domain multiplexing of a single radio on the tablet between the two communication links. However, this approach substantially reduces the effective data rate that can be accommodated by each link.